Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to vacuum cleaners; and more specifically relate to air impeller intake systems for vacuum cleaners.
Description of the Related Art
Wet/dry vacuums are capable of suctioning, (i.e., picking up) both wet and dry material, and typically comprise a collection tank or canister and a cover or lid in or upon which an air pressurization device is mounted. The air pressurization device is most usually an electric motor coupled to one or more fans. Typically, two airflow systems are established in a vacuum cleaner. The primary airflow system is configured to create the suction or vacuum used to entrain debris in the vacuum airflow and the second airflow system is configured to cool the electric motor. It is the primary airflow system to which the present invention is primarily applicable, and unless otherwise noted herein, the terms “airflow” and “airflow system” shall be intended to refer to the primary airflow used for vacuuming purposes.
In the primary airflow system, a rotating fan creates a pressure gradient that establishes airflow from high pressure to low pressure. Suction, or low pressure, is established within the canister by the rotating fan and debris can be suctioned into the canister through a canister air inlet. A filter system located typically within the canister prevents incoming debris from escaping from the canister or impacting the fan while allowing filtered air to be forcibly expelled through an air outlet, located typically in the lid.
A typical wet/dry vacuum motor and fan assembly comprises an AC motor coupled to a closed-face, multiple-blade impeller. The motor and fan assembly is typically disposed in a collection canister lid assembly, with the fan disposed within a chamber, sometimes referred to as a collector chamber. In some designs, the motor and fan assembly is detachable from the lid of the collection canister, allowing use as a hand-held blower for blowing dust and debris, such as in a workshop, outdoor area, or the like.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate to an impeller and airflow system that improves the suctioning performance of a vacuum cleaner.